


Birthday Sex for the Birthday Boy

by startlingirony



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, One Shot, Polyamory, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Top Lu Han, Yifan is very pleased
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startlingirony/pseuds/startlingirony
Summary: Wu Yifan comes home from a long day at work to find that his sweet boyfriends prepared a birthday present for him. He won't be able to walk tomorrow.Yifan is a bottom in this fic, so if you're not interested in that, I wouldn't recommend reading this.
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Lu Han, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Lu Han/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Kudos: 18





	Birthday Sex for the Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant for Yifan's birthday, it's just late. Can't believe my sweet boy is thirty! Happy late birthday Kris Wu!

6:30PM. November 6th, 2020.

Yifan was just getting home from work, the door swinging closed behind him. He let out a tired groan, trying to ignore the dull ache in his bones that lingered from a hard day’s work. He stumbled to the small coat rack adjacent to the door, hanging his heavily worn jacket up. He fumbled over his shoelaces, unknotting them and slipping his feet out. Yifan placed his shoes on the shoe rack next to his boyfriends’ shoes, noticing a note taped to the wall just above the shoe rack. 

“Yifan

We have a present for you! Shower quickly and we’ll meet you in the bedroom when you’re done. 

Luhan & Zitao”

Yifan’s cheeks reddened as he read over the note, recognizing Luhan’s handwriting. He couldn’t help but wonder what on earth the two had planned for him, but he decided to play along and behave as they wished. 

With a bit more pep in his step, Yifan hastily walked to the bedroom the three shared. The other two weren’t there, so Yifan quickly disposed of his dirty and grease stained clothes in the clothes hamper and made his way into the bathroom connected to their bedroom. He ran a shower, stepping in as the water became warm enough. Feeling the warm water against his skin relaxed him, slightly soothing the ache in his muscles from such a long day. 

Yifan worked in a garage that specialized in high-end cars, dealing in repairs or customization. He most often worked on the mechanical repair sections of projects, but he was sometimes given the opportunity to give a car a smooth coat of primer or paint. Carefully repairing high end cars was tedious, careful, physical work, and he was always tired from it, but it paid well and he only had to come in four days a week, with weekends off. It allowed him plenty of time with his boyfriends… who were mysteriously missing. 

Yifan decided to push the thought aside as he began working some shampoo into his hair, thinking about how long it had gotten. After a while he exited the shower, feeling relaxed and good. The tall man dried his hair a bit with his towel before running a brush through it, just so it didn’t look messy. Throwing his towel around his waist, he stepped out of the humid bathroom into the cool air of the bedroom. 

On the bed sat Luhan and Zitao, who had been whispering to themselves as the door to the bathroom swung open. Their eyes shot to Yifan as he stepped in, their gazes becoming darker as they saw their boyfriend in all of his glory. 

Zitao slowly got up and approached him, slowly resting his hands on Yifan’s shoulders. “I’m sure you’re curious about your gift, hmm?” he inquired, his voice sounding like sweet honey. He was so mesmerized by Zitao that he hadn’t even noticed Luhan appear next to him. 

“We’re ready to give it to you,” Luhan whispered to Yifan, sending a shiver down the tall man’s spine. His tone went from delicate to dominating with the flip of a switch. “Bed. Now.”

Yifan felt his blood rush south as Luhan made his order, and he quickly climbed onto the bed. Deciding to be a tease, he hid himself under the towel he was still holding, biting his lip. Luhan and Zitao got onto the bed with him, slowly climbing on top of Yifan. 

“Be a good boy, Fan, show us how pretty you are,” Zitao purred to him with a devilish smirk, beginning to unbutton his shirt. He fetched a bottle of lube from the bedside table, an action that only excited Yifan more. The birthday boy now knew what his present was, and just the thought of what would be done to him momentarily turned him on to no extent. He bit his lip, glazing from Zitao to Luhan and then back again. 

Yifan put on a show, slowly pulled the towel off of himself, exposing his body to his lovers. His skin glistened with remaining shower water, sparkling in the dim light of the bedroom. He threw the towel aside. Yifan’s job had caused him to build a little bit of muscle, and his boyfriends kept him cared for, so Yifan’s body looked delicious to the men above him. 

Luhan made the first move. He unzipped and discarded his pants, and within seconds the tip of his cock was pressing against Yifan’s pretty lips. He didn’t have to say anything, Yifan was a good boy and he accepted Luhan’s length with no hesitation. 

Luhan tangled his fingers in Yifan’s long hair, biting his lip as he thrusted forward into Yifan’s mouth, his reddened tip reaching the back of Yifan’s throat. The taller man fought the urge to gag, and he hollowed his cheeks as he sucked hard on Luhan like a piece of hard candy. He ran his tongue up the vein that protruded from the length and he began to bob his head, looking up to see his oldest boyfriend’s reaction. Luhan’s cheeks were red and he was biting his lip, resisting the urge to thrust forward and fuck Yifan’s pretty mouth. The older man reached down and locked his hands in Yifan’s still wet hair.

Zitao had been enjoying himself, he’d thrown away his shirt and was now stroking himself as he admired the show his boyfriends were putting on. He gathered a bit of lube on his fingers, beginning to slowly tease Yifan’s pretty hole with the tip of his index finger. The motion earned a moan from Yifan, who then gagged on Luhan’s length. Luhan groaned at the feeling, bucking his hips forward. Yifan swirled his tongue around Luhan, sucking obediently between soft moans coaxed out by Zitao’s teasing fingers. Yifan’s legs fell open, giving Zitao full access to his puckering hole.

After a while, Luhan pulled out, watching Yifan become more and more flustered under him. Zitao slid his index finger into Yifan, giving him a moment before beginning to thrust into him. Yifan let out a shy but throaty moan, covering his face with his hands. Luhan slowly added a lubed-up finger as well, thrusting out of rhythm with Zitao. He used his other hand to pin Yifan’s hands down, not letting him cover himself up. 

“Don’t hide from us, pretty boy. We want to see you,” Luhan purred gently, leaning down to leave a hickey on Yifan’s neck. 

Yifan was having the time of his life. Luhan and Zitao both added their middle fingers and began to really stretch Yifan out, admiring the blissed out look on the birthday boy’s face. 

“You go first, Taozi,” Luhan said, withdrawing his fingers. Zitao nodded, taking control over Yifan, who was blushing madly. He pulled his fingers out as well and poured a few cold drops of lube onto his length. Yifan muffled a whine, missing the feeling of Zitao and Luhan’s fingers inside of him. Zitao moved on top of Yifan while Luhan sat beside them, removing his hands from Yifan’s wrists. 

“Beg for it, Yifan, I want to hear you beg,” Zitao whispered into Yifan’s ear, running a hand up Yifan’s chest. “We want to hear you beg, pretty boy.” He flicked one of Yifan’s nipples, an area he knew Yifan loved to be touched. 

Yifan suppressed a moan, his cheeks red with a bit of embarrassment. He opened his mouth to speak when Luhan flicked the other nipple, causing him to let out a breathy moan. He couldn’t hold back his arousal, the things being done to him were adding up. It was beating his “cool guy” facade down, he was becoming their cumslut. Luhan flicked his nipple again and he moaned again, his deep voice filling the room. He was breathless, his eyes sparkling with tears. 

“T-Taozi, please… I want it, I want you, please,” Yifan begged, trying to hide his face despite Zitao pinning his arms down. 

“What do you want, Fannie? Use your words babyboy, what do you want?” Luhan whispered to him, sending a shiver down the tall man’s spine. He pinched one of Yifan’s nipples, earning a whine from the tall man. 

“I want you to fuck me, Tao. Please,” Yifan quietly begged. Zitao seemed pleased by this response, and he wordlessly began to enter Yifan, sliding his tip into the man below him. 

Yifan gave a moan, his voice sounding almost musical. “Please, I want it, please fuck me Tao,” he begged, his cool demenor totally gone now. 

Zitao smirked and squeezed Yifan’s thighs as he slid his full length into the older man, earning a loud moan from Yifan. “You’re such a good boy for daddy, you use your words so well,” he praised gently, gently teasing the tip of Yifan’s cock with his finger. “What do you want me to do now, sweet boy?” 

“I…” Yifan paused to stifle a moan as Luhan began stroking him. “I want you to… move, I want you to fuck me so I can’t walk tomorrow,” he begged, his cheeks dark red now. “Please.”

Zitao smirked to Luhan, who looked equally pleased. “Such a good boy we have here, Luhannie. Such a good birthday boy,” he cooed, suddenly pulling out and slamming back into Yifan. 

Luhan smirked as Yifan’s eyes went wide and he let out a loud moan. “Such a good pretty boy, spreading his legs for us like a good cumslut,” he praised, taking one of Yifan’s hands.

All Yifan could do was moan as Zitao fucked him well, his expression totally blissed out as Zitao got closer and closer to his prostate. He squeezed Luhan’s hand, precum leaking onto the oldest man’s other hand as he continued to stroke the birthday boy. 

When Zitao finally hit that bundle of nerves within him the room was filled by Yifan’s pleasured cries. “Yes! Oh my god Tao, right there, please fuck me right there,” he begged, his eyes filling with tears as he arched his back. His toes curled as tears of pleasure began rolling down his cheeks.

Zitao continued slamming into that one sweet spot within Yifan, loving how his boyfriend got tighter around him every time he hit it. He groaned, squeezing Yifan’s thighs as he went in hard.

“Close… Taozi I’m so close- AH! I’m gonna-” Yifan cried out, throwing his head back. “Feels… so good…” He was completely blissed out, feeling so comfortably full and well-fucked. He came within seconds, his dick twitching as he stained his chest with his own cum. Zitao kept thrusting into Yifan until he came, fucking him well as they rode out their orgasms. They were both panting as Zitao pulled out, thumping on the bed next to Yifan.

“God Yifan, so good,” Zitao panted out, trying to catch his breath. He looked to the older man with a pleased sleepy smile, holding his hand.

Meanwhile, Luhan’s eyes darkened as he climbed on top of Yifan. “You’re not done yet, Fan. On your stomach,” he ordered, using that demanding tone that sent chills throughout Yifan’s body. 

Yifan obeyed, flipping onto his stomach. He teasingly shook his rear a little as cum ran down his thighs. He was getting hard again, getting excited as he thought about what was coming. Luhan was kinkier than Zitao, and Yifan was into how both of them fucked him. 

Luhan smirked and landed a hard smack onto Yifan’s left ass cheek, causing Yifan to let out a whimper. He hit the other cheek, squeezing the reddening skin. “God, you look so delicious Yifan, all stretched out and ready to be filled again,” he whispered into his ear. 

Yifan was becoming harder and harder, his cheeks now a dark red as he buried his face in the pillow. “I- I’m a good boy, right?” he asked quietly, turning to look back at Luhan. He was still holding Zitao’s hand, and he held it close. 

“You’re such a good boy for us babyboy, don’t worry,” Luhan said, moving his hands to Yifan’s hips. Without warning, he thrusted right into Yifan, filling him up and stretching him out. He landed a hard slap on Yifan’s rear, biting his lip. 

Yifan moaned into the pillow, now fully hard. He only kept moaning as Luhan began to slowly slide in and out of him, moving at a painfully slow pace. “Lu- Luhan, please faster, don’t tease me,” he whined out, moving himself back onto Luhan.

Luhan leaned down, biting the tattoo on Yifan’s shoulder. “Okay baby, since you asked so nicely,” he squeezed Yifan hips, now drilling into the younger man below him. 

Yifan only lasted a few minutes with Luhan destroying his poor sensitive hole, releasing all over the sheets. He gripped the pillow tightly as he rode out his second orgasm, groaning gently. 

Luhan finished and pulled out, panting gently. “Happy birthday, Yifannie,” he said, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s head. He got a wipe and he began cleaning Yifan and Zitao off. 

Once everyone was clean and the sheets were changed, the three cuddled up to each other comfortably. Yifan was incredibly pleased to be surrounded by the two men he loved so much, holding their hands as he began to fall asleep.

“Love you two,” Yifan said sleepily. He was peppered with kisses from Zitao and Luhan before the three fell asleep in each others’ arms.


End file.
